Pamela
Pamela, also known simply as Karal's mother, is a large fish who first appeared in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. Her son is Karal. Appearance In Door to Phantomile, Pamela first appeared as a corrupted beast, servant to the tainted King Seadoph. In her normal form, her scales are light pink with her horns plumed and graceful, along with her two pairs of feathered fins. Pamela's eyes are blue, and a blue gem was embedded on her forehead. In the Wii remake, her normal form is yellow, and she is a slightly smaller and resembles a lot like an adult form of Karal. In Klonoa Heroes, Pamela's appearance has been slightly altered along with her cursed form. Personality Pamela appears to be very concerned for others she knows dear whenever she sees them off and leaves them at their destination. As shown, in Door to Phantomile and its Wii remake, when she transports Klonoa and Huepow to Coronia and later Cress, Pamela tells them to be careful, and that she'll be praying for their safety. She also cares deeply for her son, Karal. As shown as in Klonoa Heroes, while struggling to gain her free will in her corrupted state, Pamela pleaded for Karal to run when Guntz (who was convinced that Pamela couldn't be returned to normal) threatened to kill Karal if he didn't move away from his mother. Abilities Pamela has the ability to fly in the air, as well as speak. Biography Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Pamela served as the guardian of Shell Castle in the Water Kingdom of Jugpot when she, along with her master, King Seadoph, were poisoned by the powers of Ghadius when he attacked the kingdom. Both Pamela and Seadoph were turned evil, and the king stopped the water from flowing to Forlock, the Tree village that relies on the water flow for nourishment. Klonoa and Huepow heard about Ghadius' attack on Jugpot and the corruption Seadoph and Pamela's corruption from Karal, who took them inside Shell Castle where the king and Pamela lied in wait. The corrupted King Seadoph called upon Pamela to aid him in his fight against Klonoa, but after a grueling battle, defeated them both, returning them back to normal. Pamela later flew to Breezegale to help Klonoa travel to Coronia after hearing everything from King Seadoph and Granny. When the Moon Kingdom of Cress re-surfaced, Pamela came to Klonoa's aid, transporting him and Huepow to Cress where she dropped off the two heroes, telling them to be careful before flying away. After Klonoa's battle with Ghadius, Pamela carried King Seadoph, Granny, Balue, and Moire with her to the top of the Moon Kingdom to celebrate Klonoa's victory, along with Karal. However the celebration was shortlived when Nahatomb was ressurected. Pamela was last seen carrying the village leaders and Balue to their next destination where the final battle between Nahatomb and Klonoa took place. It is implied that she returned back to Jugpot along with Karal and King Seadoph after Klonoa defeated Nahatomb. Klonoa Heroes Pamela was struggling under a dark influence after being exposed to the rays of the full moon. She soon became insane and began terrorizing a nearby fishing village, Jugkettle. After searching for her, Klonoa, Guntz, and Karal soon encountered Pamela, who was struggling to fight against her insane state. As Karal drew closer to her worriedly, Pamela, with her last ounce of free will, pushed Karal away before she transformed fully into a monstrous version of her former self and proceeded to attack. After Klonoa and Guntz battled her in a fight, Pamela was weakened but remained insane. Guntz stepped forward to finish off the monstrous fish to put her out of her misery, but Karal appeared between Guntz and Pamela to defend his mother, refusing to move aside even when Guntz threatened to kill him as well. Pamela, still in her monstrous state, pleaded Karal to run, but he persistently refused. Fortunately, Guntz became merciful and decided to not kill Pamela. Afterwards, Pamela regained her sanity and thanked Klonoa for helping Karal. Once Klonoa and Guntz were on the ferry, Klonoa waved goodbye to Pamela and Karal before the two fish moved away at sea far from the fishing village to avoid causing anymore trouble for the people there. In the credits, Karal and Pamela were seen swimming in the waves, happily witnessing the return of Klonoa and his group from the Moon World on their spaceship after defeating Nahatomb, floating down towards the ocean. Gallery Pamela Klonoa Heroes.png|Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal Pamela, Karal and Klonoa Art.jpg|Concept art of Klonoa and Huepow riding on Pamela and flying along with Karal Trivia *Whenever Pamela flies, the melody of a harp is heard. Category:Other Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal